The 10th Sky Guardian
by Minato Namikaze1234
Summary: Meet Naruto's Twin Shisui Uzumaki.He has been teleported to tsunas world during the fight with Kaguya.How will he get back without his memory?.Will he make new friends? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

_** am I**__**?**_

Shisui Uzumaki was having the worst birthday of his life .First he had to fight the Shinju now he has to fight Kaguya .Shisui knew that the only chance to defeat her was to use his new techniques which was extremely dangerous because he hadn't practiced it yet."Naruto I'm sorry but I'm going to use a technique that will take a lot of my chakra and just might kill me" said Shisui."What? but hold on we can beat her please there has to be another way" Said Naruto while crying . "well goodbye Naruto seal her after I beat her" he said .Okay here goes he thought as he took a deep breath and slipped into the six paths sage mode created an avatar around him crossed his arms then jumped into the air and used hammer of wrath.

But just when he was about hit her she sent a portal right at him .He copied her Jutsu and used it to try and counter hers .The two portals clashed and suddenly the original two portals combined and created a huge green portal and then he and Naruto were sucked into it and sent to 2 different places.

"aaaaaah'' screamed shisui as his head hit a road and lost consciousness . When he woke up he saw Tsuna running in dying will mode and then suddenly the flame on his forehead extinguished and he sighed and he was about to go home when suddenly a truck came at high speed and was about to crash into him when suddenly a blond haired boy pulled him out of the way. "Hey are you okay" asked shisui?

_Flashback_

_Shisui woke up and looked around and looked around and thought" Where the heck am I" just then he suddenly realized he couldn't remember much except his name, his brother, his parents and the Flying Raijinn Jutsu .So he started walking around to see if he could find something about where he was .He then saw a kid running around in his boxers who suddenly stopped and sighed. The he saw a truck heading towards the brown haired boy so he ran towards him and in an instant hem got there grabbed him and pulled him away before truck could hit him._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah thanks to you" answered Tsuna ."Thank you" he said and left.

**Next Day at Nami Middle**

"There is a new student coming today he will arrive" said Nezu Dozachiro."Sensei is it a boy or a girl" asked Kyoko."It's a boy" answered Nezu. Suddenly the door opened and shisui stepped into the classroom ."Oh! this is the boy he looks like Dame-Tsuna" said Nezu ."Sensei I would appreciate if you keep your comments to yourself" said Shisui ."wwwWell anyway this is the new student" said Nezu fearfully."My name is Shisui Uzumaki please good care of me" with a bright smile that made many of the girls faint with nosebleeds .At that moment Tsuna woke up and saw Shisui ." Hey your that guy from yesterday" yelled Tsuna ."So you know this person then Uzumaki can sit next to Dame-Tsuna ."I don't have anything against that so sure" said Shisui then he walked over to the seat next to Tsuna and sat down .

During the break while he was walking through the corridor he bumped into Hibari who said " I'll bite you to death" and attacked him with his tonfas after he saw that Shisui was completely ignoring him .Just as His tonfa was going to hit Shisui Tsuna came in and yelled stop Hibari ignored Tsuna and continued his attack but shisui didn't dodge he grabbed the tonfa with his left hand and punched Hibari so hard with his right that Hibari lost consciousness .T hat evening after tsuna went home he met Shisui again in his bedroom .He was talking with Reborn ."Hey Reborn don't try to get him to join the Vongola" yelled Tsuna .I see you have already met our new house guest" said Reborn ."House guest" said Tsuna ."Yes because he doesn't have a family and he is a pretty good fighter he staying here okay" Said Reborn .Tsuna merely nodded his head and wondered what else could happen after Shisui joined the Vongola family .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers,this is what this story is about.

Shisui Uzumaki is Narutos Twin he also has the same abilities as him like rasenshuriken plus few jutsus I will reveal later on oh and he is also tsunas sky guardian he can use flames but he has amnesia but he still has his speed and he is unbeatable so do you guys think he should be a carnivore in Hibaris eyes or an omnivore PM me Please.


End file.
